


Total Domination

by Babo12345



Series: Total domination [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Harems, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Slaves, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babo12345/pseuds/Babo12345
Summary: Kosuke (an OC) obtained a godly power that can alter reality and he used it to turn everyone in the Haikyuu universe into his slaves.





	1. The breaking of Hinata Shoyou

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a rough draft... and there will be no final draft.  
> 2\. I dont like to treat all my cinnamon rolls like this but mind control and domination really turn me on so... sorry...  
> 3\. I did not check grammar or spelling. I just write it down as I imagine it...  
> 4\. WARNING: dont read if you have strong morality or really really against NTR...  
> 5\. Again, sorry for writing this...  
> 6\. Lastly, I may not continue writing it...

Apparently it was not as much of an effort as Kosuke has anticipated since Daichi quickly invited the transferred student to the volleyball court. Kosuke noticed several glances the team gave him as he made his way toward coach Ukai, though they quickly resumed their practice soon after.  
Such dedication! Kosuke thought, a smile crept up his face. Though the dedication you guys have for volleyball will soon change to my cock. Man, I am getting hard just thinking about it.  
“Ukai san!” Daichi called out to the coach. “This is Kosuke, the new student. It seems like he wanted to join our club.:  
“What now?” said Ukai as he looked at Kosuke from head to toe. “You want to join the team?”  
“Yes, sir.” Kosuke answered. “Though I wanted to join the club as a manager as Shimizu san.”  
“A manager?” surprised Ukai. “Are you sure? With your stature, it seems like you’re more fit to be a middle blocker.”  
“Yeah, I may look like that, but Im no good at sport. But since I really like volleyball, I would like to try out as a manager for this club.”  
“I see.” Nodded Ukai. “Okay, let me call the team over to introduce you.”  
“Thanks!” …. I REALLY want to get to know the team, Kosuke grinned.  
It just took Ukai thirty seconds to call over everyone, though the first year duo was the last to respond to his summon because they were so deep in their quick combo state to realize they were being called. As everyone gathered around the coach, wondered who was their new guess, Ukai started to explain  
“Okay, you see. This is Kosuke. He is the new student and he is really interested in…”  
Clap… CLAP… CLAP  
As soon as Kosuke clapped his hand three times and activated his power, Ukai froze up without finishing his sentence.  
“...In being your one and only master.” Kosuke finished Ukai’s sentence.  
Even though with such outrageous remark, none of the team made any ruckus. Even the crazy duo, Tanaka and Nishinoya, stood there motionless, their eyes looked to the far off distance.  
“I will cut to the chase and explain the situation.” Kosuke walked toward Hinata. Since he has just finished an intense training to perfect the quick combo, Hinata was sweating like crazy, his shirt has now been thoroughly covered with sweat and caused it to stick to his well-formed petite torso, revealing his nipples. Kosuke raised his hand then used his fingers and wickedly flicked at Hinata’s nipples. The move caused Hinata to shake uncontrollably from the extreme sensitivity that Kosuke just projected to his mind. “From now on, I will be your master. You will live to please me.” He continued to convey his command into the numbed minds of the team as his hands made their way up Hinata’s shirt and twisted his nipples. This twisting was not a gentle foreplay. No of course it was not. Kosuke was using all his strength to inflict the maximum pain he could to the cute little crow. Nonetheless of the pain, the pleasure was even hundreds time that, which proved too much for Hinata to handle. The 1.62 m ultimate decoy instantly experienced a hard on, quickly came in his short then collapsed to the ground. Though it was probably due to his innate quick reflex, Hinata was able to use his hand to break the fall.  
“Pathetic. I was expected more than that.” Kosuke grabbed Hinata’s hair, pulling the panting middle blocker to stand up. “DO NOT INTERRUPT MY SPEECH, SLAVE.”  
Pissed at the lack of response from his orange haired slave, Kosuke violently put his hand into Hinata’s short full of cum, grabbed his perfect balls and began to crush them. The pain inflicted on Hinata by his new master again triggered another innate response from him as he screamed from the top of his lung.  
“Oh, I forgot. I did not allow you to speak right? Gomen, gomen.” Kosuke laughed and shook his head as if he acknowledged his fault. “Now lick my hand clean of your cum, Hinata.”  
Hinata emotionlessly stuck out his pinkish tongue and began to lick Kosuke’s hand like it was a delicious melting ice cream. After it was cleaned, Kosuke patted his slave’s head, then walked toward his next victim.  
“As I was saying before, you now live to pleasure me. Your needs mean nothing.” He continued, with his hands down Kageyama’s pant and played with his erected 7 inches cock. “You will treat me as your God and listen to my every demand, no matter how it may affect your life. Any of your have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? Or anyone you like?” Kosuke laughed.  
Hinata and Kageyama slowly raised their hand since they have just confessed their awkward love for each other a week ago. Daichi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka also slowly raised their hands for their affection toward Yui and Shimizu. See his teammates raising their hands one after another, Yamaguchi timidly raised his hand since it was also obvious that he loved Tsuki.  
“Well, of course I’d expect that. You guys are horny teenager after all.” Kosuke rubbed Kageyama’s cock faster while crushing it. The pain and pleasure also proved too much for the King of the Court and caused him to cum endlessly inside his short. “From now on, you will hold no affection toward anyone but me. Your feelings are gone for good. Understand?”  
“Yes!” They unanimously answered.  
“Call me Master from now on, slave!”  
“Yes, Master!”  
“When we’re in public, you can call me my name. I will act as your manager, get it?”  
“Yes, Master!”  
“Good…. Good…” Kosuke nodded “Now, come to me. We will seal our master-slave relationship with passionate kisses”  
Quickly a line was formed, with Kageyama being first to kiss his newly appointed master. Kosuke violently hold the back of the king’s head, then shove his tongue inside. After a few minutes, he satisfyingly released the out-of-breath slave then move on to the next. After violated Ukai’s with his kiss, Kosuke finally turned around to Narita and Tanaka.  
“Narita, from now on, at practice, strip down and serve as my chair.”  
Narita smiled and quickly nodded, the command made him so happy that he could serve his master in some way.  
“And Tanaka, you will serve as my leg rest, naked of course.”  
“Yes, master.” Tanaka’s macho-ness has completely disappeared and replaced with a submissive personality toward Kosuke.  
“Now, the fun has just begun.” Kosuke turned to Hinata “Everyone strip!”  
Everyone quickly removed their clothes as command, revealing their well-defined bodies. Even Hinata in his petite form possessed a clear six-pack stomach… Just the way Kosuke liked. Under his command, everyone continued their practice since Kosuke also wanted to see his slaves win the tournaments. Though without their clothes while knowing their master was gazing at them, their raging boner became a trademark for this practice. Sitting on the side on top of the naked Narita, Kosuke began to enjoy the pleasure that Hinata’s tongue was providing. The shrimpy slave started licking his master’s neck, then slowly removed his clothes and moved down his six packs.  
“Shoyou, wont you give your master a kiss?” Kosuke smirked  
“Yes master.” Hinata smiled and complied. Just an hour ago, the young teenager would not have ever expected him to make out with someone other than Kageyama, let alone pleasing a random classmate, but now, pleasing Kosuke was all he could think of. As Hinata passionately french kissed his master, Kosuke moved his hands slowly down along Hinata’s back, feeling every drop of his sweat, then stopped at his lushful butt. After a squeeze or two that heightened Hinata’s sexual lust to the max, Kosuke pressed two of his thick fingers up Hinata’s virginal asshole without any type of lube. Despite the pain, Hinata was sent into another climax, his cum uncontrollably shot out of his erected cock right at Kosuke’s face.  
“Im sorry for the mess, master!” Wasting no time, Hinata quickly licked clean his cum off of Kosuke, though Kosuke was not amused. The teenage master suddenly stood, caused Hinata to fall down on his back.  
“Ouch” Shouted Hinata as he used his elbow to break the fall.  
“Stay on your back!” Kosuke glared at his shaken slave. He then used his feets and kicked the confused, cowered slave.  
“How dare you to dirty your master??” Screamed Kosuke  
“I am so sorry master. Please! It hurts!”  
“So what?” Kosuke stomped on Hinata’s stomach, causing the teenager excruciating pain. “You will learn to never dirty me like that ever! Dont you dare cum without my permission!”  
“Im sorry… Im sorry…” cried Hinata, though his voice was so soft that none could really make out what he said.  
Kosuke then catched his little slave’s feet and effortlessly raised him up upside down in the air. Once Hinata’s mouth has approached his throbbing thick 13 in cock, Kosuke’s left hand suddenly pressed his slave’s head, shoving his opening mouth right into his awaiting cock. Never has he ever handle a cock before, let alone this giant of a rod, the innocent Hinata quickly gagged. His reflex tried to pull his head out but Kosuke’s hand has continued to press it forward until Hinata’s tiny mouth was stretched to the max and wholefully swallowed the monster cock.  
“Use your legs to hang onto me on your own, slave!” Commanded Kosuke as he let go of Hinata’s slender leg and let them crossed his neck, supporting Hinata’s upside down position. Even though there was little strength left in Hinata, the boy still tried his best to hang on to his master as instructed while being violated. With both of his hands free, Kosuke grabbed on Hinata’s hair and forcibly moved his head in and out as a sex toy.  
“Use your tongue! And open your mouth wider!” Commanded Kosuke  
Even though Hinata tried his best to accommodate his master giant cock, it was impossible for the virgin to get used to the idea of a cock was humping his head. Hinata quickly entered a semi-conscious mode where only his legs were actively awake. After five minutes of continuously deepthroating his slave, Kosuke finally cummed inside Hinata’s mouth. However, the cum was too much that it quickly overflowed outward from his mouth. The cum soon dripped down his nose and awakened Hinata to his predicament.  
After Kosuke has noticed that Hinata was now conscious again after hearing several coughs coming from his slave, he ordered  
“Continue to suck it, slave!”  
And as a dutiful slave he was, Hinata grabbed his hand around his master ass, then continued deepthroat the still erected cock. On Kosuke’s part, the master finally took noticed at Hinata’s 4.5 inches cock and his pink like asshole hanging right in front his face.  
“Itadakimasu! You are allowed to cum as you wish” Kosuke said, then began to eat out his slave’s bottom. Despite the sweat, Hinata’s cock and asshole still smelled delicious to Kosuke, to the point that his saliva drooling down, dripping onto Hinata’s cock. Right at the moment Kosuke sucked his tiny cock, Hinata again came for the third time in an hour. But Kosuke did not mind. He mixed his slave up, acting like it was a dressing then continued suck it more. Hinata moaned loudly, though most of them were interrupted Kosuke’s cock continuously entered and exited his mouth. Kosuke walked around the court, acted as a coach as his slaves practiced. After another fifteen minutes and several cums later, Hinata’s cock was officially dried out. Kosuke has also unloaded another of his shot into the slave’s mouth. Seeing that it has gotten dark outside, Kosuke decided to move onto the main course: fuck the temptatious, gaping hole of his half conscious shrimpy little slave.  
Kosuke placed Hinata laying there on his stomach, his cock and assholes were thoroughly wetted by his own cum. Then using his Nike, Kosuke tapped on Hinata’s head, made up he was awake for his first time. Even though exhausted as he was, Hinata began to regain his conscious as Kosuke used his hands to part the teenager’s asscheek, revealing his enticing hole.  
“Have you ever see this hole of his, Kageyama?” Kosuke asked.  
“No, master. We only kissed.” Kageyama answered indifferently  
“Good, then prepare a camera. You will witness Hinata’s scream and moans as I fuck him senselessly”  
“Yes, Master!” Kageyama quickly got the camera from Ukai then recorded the whole event.  
Kosuke smiled as he held out his fully erect cock, then without any warning, rammed it right through into Hinata’s virginal hole. The teenager, despite being so tired, screamed out from the bottom of his lung. Kosuke’s giant cock stretched out Hinata’s hole almost to the point of tearing it apart, though thanks to his athletic body, it did not happen. With the warmth and tightness of Hinata’s hole, Kosuke almost cummed right there, but he was able to control it. After all, it would be a waste to cum right away. Kosuke then violently rammed his cock in and out, in and out. Each time he moved his cock, Hinata moaned loudly in ecstasy, his eyes mixed with painful and happy tears. His master, the person he loved the most in the world was enjoying his asshole. As a slave, this is the highest honor that can bestow onto him. Hinata quickly let out several dried cum as Kosuke continued his ramming.  
“Master!!!” Hinata screamed out every time Kosuke’s cock thrusted deep inside him. “Please… slow down…”  
Ignoring Hinata’s plea, Kosuke hands then moved up Hinata’s stomach and found the way to his erected nipples. There, Kosuke again enjoyed twisting it with his fingernails, with each twist sent Hinata further into heat. Cums, which Hinata thought he had long exhausted, began to leak out again and drip down to the wooden floor, forming a puddle below his cock. Kosuke surely enjoy twisting Hinata, for after each twist, Hinata’s asshole quickly constricted around his master’s cock. Knowing the trick, Kosuke tortured Hinata’s nipples, then quickly followed with a cock thrust deep inside his slave.  
“Master, It…. feels ….so good….” Hinata panted  
Kosuke’s and Hinata’s sweat mixed together in the heat as they continued their fuck. The feeling of skin contact between him and his master excited Hinata to the point of no return and as the initial pain subsided, all the slave could feel was the love coming from each of his master thrust. For Kosuke, Hinata has proven to be a well made slave. As he continued twisting Hinata’s nipples with his right hand, his left explored his slave’s smooth, light skin body with his left hands. He has been spending some times rubbing his slave’s half limb cock now. What a fine specimen, Kosuke thought, it was sure worth my trip. Kosuke skillfully used his finger to get under Hinata’s uncut foreskin and rub his cock’s head. The sensation of his cock being played while his asshole being pounded simultaneously has finally proved too much for Hinata as he passed out while Kosuke cummed buckets into his slave’s asshole. Still, seeing his motionless slave has excited Kosuke even more as he continued to pump Hinata with his cum for another ten more minutes. By the time Kosuke finished with Hinata, the teenager was covered with a mix of his and his master’s juice, some were even dried up on his trademark silky orange hair. Once satisfied with his fuck, Kosuke pulled out his still hard cock and walked toward Kageyama, who has been quietly record the rape of his ex-boyfriend.  
“Clean it for me.” Ordered Kosuke.  
Kageyama soon opened his mouth widely and took the whole cock in his mouth. It seemed though he was slightly better than his unconscious boyfriend since Kageyama did not choke on his master cock for the first few seconds. After a few minutes of cleaning up, Kosuke finally pushed away Kageyama’s eagered mouth and put back his clothes.  
“That’s it for today ‘practice’.” He said to the teams, which have already lined up naked waiting for his command. “You guys can put on clothes and leave. Though… there is something I want you to do for me…”  
Kosuke then spent another five minutes explained to the team that they need to go home and convince their parents to let them stay in the school dorm. Of course this was a hard assignment since asides from Hinata, most of the team live within short distance to school. But Kosuke’s command was absolute to the everyone so they nodded agreeingly.  
“... remember, if anyone who cant convince their parents to let them dorm by the end of the week, that person will face my wrath….”  
Kosuke then turned around to Hinata and kicked the naked teenager to wake him up. As he slowly stood up despite the numbness, Kosuke grabbed his head again and pulled his slave face closer to his  
“Change, then come with me. You’re not going home tonight, Shoyou. Youre going with me to my dorm for a sleepless night.”  
“Yes master!!” Hinata was so excited to get to please his master again so soon that he temporarily forgot about all his sexual injury.  
“Youre also coming, Tobio. I guess I will fuck you in front of Shoyou later…”


	2. Breaking Two Birds in One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After throughly fucked Hinata, Kosuke now began a plan to break both Kageyama's and Hinata's mind at his dorm.

“Master, please…” Hinata moaned. “We are still outside”  
Despite Hinata’s plea, Kosuke continued to probe his slave, with his right hand rubbing Hinata’s cock while his left ran up and played with his sensitive nipples as they walked to his dormitory.  
“Shut up slave.” irritated Kosuke “It’s dark, no one will see us. Besides, even if they do, so what? You’re my slave, I can do whatever I want to you...You know what? Strip!”  
“Huh?” surprised Hinata.  
“Are you being disobedient, Shoyou?”  
Hinata weakly shook his head, then reluctantly took off his shirt and pulled down his cum soaked gym short along with his flowery underpant that Natsu had picked out for him this morning. As soon as they dropped on the ground, Kosuke swiftly picked him up effortlessly, holding onto Hinata’s thigh and spread his asscheek wide open. Of course the experience wasnt a pleasant one for Hinata since Kosuke cock had just previously destroyed his virginal asshole. Even until now, some of Kosuke’s cum were still leaking out of his hole, dripping on the ground. Yet, Kosuke disregarded his slave’s well being as always and rammed his erected cock straight into his slave’s asshole.  
“UGHHHHHH” Hinata struggled to get used to his master’s cock. Despite all the cruelty being directed toward him, every interaction between him and Kosuke would only boost his love for the master he swore to serve.  
“Walk faster, slave” Kosuke turned around to Kageyama, who was busy carrying all three heavy backpacks, while pumping his cock into his exhausted fuck toy.  
“Yes Master!” Kageyama eagerly answered his master.  
\-----------  
As soon as they walked inside Kosuke’s room, the sadistic master completely disregarded his little fuck toy as he quickly threw Hinata down after finishing cumming another batch into his ass. The thoroughly exhausted slave slowly pulled himself back up, looking lovingly at his master and awaited another order. However, Kosuke completely ignored Hinata and turned to Kageyama, with a smile crept up on his face.  
Now I will break the two of all… All … Night… Long…, He thought.  
“Tobio, from this point forward, you will revert back to your real self and retain all of your memories and your concious. However, no matter how you feel, you cannot disobey my order, you cannot harm me, you cannot stop me from doing anything to your cute little ex boyfriend there, and since we’re in a dorm, you cannot shout. Understand?”  
Kageyama nodded. The instruction “you cannot shout” was kinda of useless since Kosuke has already put everyone at the dorm under his power already.  
“When I clap my hand, your real self will come back….” Kosuke briefly turned to Hinata “Now Shouyou, the same order will also apply to you, understand?”  
“Yes, Master.”  
“Good. Now I’ll have fun mind breaking the two of you into cock-hungry sluts.” Kosuke said to himself then clapped his hand and triggered his order.  
Suddenly, the fully naked Hinata, who has already been struggling to stand upright, collapsed to the floor and weeped uncontrollably. All of the memories of him being raped by some random exchanged student have come back to his conscious mind. He became fully aware of the pain from his asshole, which right now was storing mix of cum from Kosuke and his own blood. The shock rendered the boy paralyzed, his hands grabbing his hair while he screamed out. The taste of cum in his mouth caused the boy to vomit some of it back onto the floor. Then he looked up toward Kosuke, the person who has been torturing him. His eyes reflected the dreadfulness he felt toward the guy. Before Kosuke could respond, he sensed an incoming punch from Kageyama and swiftly dodged it by stepping on the side.  
“Damn, Tobio. Stop trying to hurt me.” said Kosuke as he yawned from the boredom.  
As soon as he heard Kosuke’s command, Kageyama relaxed his hand despite the fact that his head was full of anger. In front of him was the guy who has been continuously raping his boyfriend, yet he felt helpless. He could do nothing to revenge for Hinata… He had done nothing to prevent the abuse, either.  
“Stand still.” Kosuke again commanded to Kageyama, then turned to Hinata. “And you, Shouyo, stop screaming and crying. You can just sit there naked and see me have fun with your boyfriend.”  
Kosuke then walked to Kageyama while donning his evil grin. He sniffed the sweaty Kageyama.  
“It seems like you need to take a shower, Tobio.” Said Kosuke while he tried to undress the motionless Kageyama.  
Despite his mental protest at the fact that Kosuke was slowly undressing him, Kageyama could do nothing. At least not when Kosuke has not allowed it. Kosuke grabbed Kageyama’s stiffening cock, rubbed it for a while then stopped short before Kageyama were able to climax.  
“Now walk with me to the bathroom.” ordered Kosuke. “Both of you.”  
The naked Hinata now stood up and followed his boyfriend and captor to the bathroom, his eyes devoid of life.  
“Tobio, now you will take a shower by yourself. I will do whatever I want to your muscular body.” Kosuke slowly caressed his slave’s flawless body. “ You will not retaliate. Your sole job is to take a shower, understand?”  
Kageyama nodded, though inside, he wanted to scream and beat the crap out of Kosuke.  
Not wasting any moment, Kosuke quickly punched his slave right into his stomach.  
“This is for you dared to attack me, SLAVE!!” yelled Kosuke then continued hitting Kageyama with all his might. The proud king now reduced to a helpless sex slave could only remain still under the shower as he received the continuous punches. Sometimes, he even kneed the poor setter mercilessly. After a while, notice that most of his jock slave’s abs have been thoroughly bruised, Kosuke stopped then whispered to his slave:  
“Now, every time I touch you it will amplify your sensitivity. Now you can only cum if it was me who fuck you or jack you off.” grinned Kosuke.  
From behind, the almighty master then slowly embraced Kageyama, his hand slowly caressed the teenager’s chest. Seeing how Kageyama was now unwillingly moaning at his touch, Kosuke then swirled around Kageyama’s sensitive nipples, causing both his nipples and cock to fully erected under the warm shower.  
“How are you feeling now, Tobio?”  
“...I want to cum…” Kageyama answered the question truthfully, as ordered.  
“Good…” Kosuke nodded, then turned Kageyama around to face him.  
“Itadakimasu.” said Kosuke, then he used his mouth to dig in and started sucking Kageyama’s nipples. Each time his nipples were sucked or bit, it sent a shockwave straight to his brain, causing him feeling to have an uncontrollable lust. The proud setter was now helplessly humping his dick onto Kosuke’s, trying to cum. However, without Kosuke jacking him off, cumming is nothing but an unachievable fantasy to him.  
Seeing his slave has begun to give in all by himself, Kosuke gave the final push  
“You can think and make decision right, Tobio kun? Now if you want to cum, you have to beg for it… and make it sound sincere.” Kosuke ended his sentence, then continue to slowly grind his slave’s nipples with his teeth.  
There were a brief silent as Kageyama turned and looked at the horrified Hinata in the corner of the bathroom, then he resigned to his sexual need.  
“Master…” Kageyama called out to Kosuke…  
“Please let me cum. Please let this horny slave cum… Please fuck me with your fully erect cock… ravage my asshole….” Kageyama finally abandoned any of his remaining pride as he begged Kosuke for his cock.  
“Well, then you have to prep me first.” said Kosuke while pressing Kageyama down on his knees and guiding kageyama’s soft erotic lips onto his cock.  
Knowing what to do, Kageyama yet reluctantly opened his mouth and took his master’s thick, 13 inches monster cock into his mouth. Just like Hinata before him, Kageyama had trouble fitted the whole cock in his mouth and already gagged with only one fourth of it in.  
“Man, am I have to do everything?” seeing how Kageyama was so inexperienced, Kosuke asked, then held the back of Kageyama’s head and pushed it into his impatient cock. “Open your mouth wider, slave. If you ever scratch me with your teeth, i dont know what will happen to your precious little Shouyou.”  
Kageyama glanced at Hinata, then tried his best to open up his mouth, which made it even easier for Kosuke to went in all the way. Just like what happened to Hinata, Kosuke cared little for his slave. He unreservedly slammed his cock into Kageyama’s warmth mouth, pulled out and repeated the face fuck as Kageyama’s saliva dripping onto his cock.  
“Yes….. That’s it.” he said mockingly. “That helpless expression on your face is such a turn on, Tobio.”  
After thrusting into his slave’s opening mouth for a good ten minutes, Kosuke finally climaxed and cummed inside Kageyama. Ignoring his slave’s reflect to pull his head backward, Kosuke held tightly onto his hair, restricting his slave’s feeble resistance as all his thick cum shot straight into his throat.  
“Man, that feels good!” moaned Kosuke. “Hey Shouyou, your boyfriend here is better at blowjob than you were. Hahaha.”  
As soon as Kosuke released Kageyama, the exhausted slave swiftly fell over, coughing out remnants of his master’s cum. Still, leaving no time for him to recover, Kosuke then pulled his slave by his hair and dragged him out of the shower toward the bedroom.  
“Shouyou, stop spacing out. Come with me.”  
Once arrived, Kosuke swiftly threw Tobio onto his bed. Despite being roughed up, the king was still as horny as he was minutes ago since he did not get to cum. His precum got mixed with the water from the shower and quickly thoroughly wetted Kosuke’s bed.  
“Now, with Shouyou as our witness, tell me what you want.” Kosuke smirked.  
After a brief hesitance, Kageyama then quickly promptly gave in as he glanced at Kosuke’s still fully erected cock.  
“Please master…” he began to beg. “Please ram your cock inside me… Please make me cum.”  
“Hmm, I dont know.” pretended Kosuke then pointed to Hinata “I dont want to be a bad guy and ntred you from the cute little Shouyou… Dont you see him crying over there as if begging you not to give in?”  
“Please, master!” Kageyama pleaded even more. “I dont care about Hinata anymore. Please fuck me and make me cum with your cock.!!!”  
“That sounds so heartless.” he teased, then turned to Hinata. “It’s not my fault your boyfriend want me to fuck the shit out of his ass. But here you go, shouyou, take this pill.”  
After Kosuke push the pill that would remove a person’s total inhibition down Hinata throat, he walked away to where his other willing slave was. Without any reservation, Kageyama quickly popped up from the bed and deep kissed Kosuke while his master slowly embraced his now thoroughly broken slave. The kiss only heightened Kageyama’s senses as he felt and sucked his master’s saliva. Even though Kosuke did not alter his slave’s mind, Kageyama was now nothing but a sex crazed slut waiting to be impaled by his master’s cock. Kosuke then squeezed his slave’s lustful ass and push him down on his back without break the kiss.  
“Master, please, let me have the taste of your cock.”  
“Look at you, Tobio. Just half an hour ago, you were still fighting for your boyfriend and now you’re nothing but a slut begging for my attention.” Kosuke started humping against Kageyama’s dripping cock while simultaneously jerking it off.  
“Please… ahh...let… me… ahhh...cum…” the slave reminded for his master’s permission.  
“Right… now that you have fully given in, you can cum from my touch as much as you want, slave.” laughed Kosuke. “On one condition: profess your love to me, scream out how you would abandon Shouyou for my cock and it’s the only thing that matter to you.”  
Kageyama hesitated for a moment, thinking back about all the memories he shared with Hinata, but soon those thought vanished when Kosuke started to speed up his stroke.  
“I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH HINATA ANYMORE!!!” Screamed kageyama. “FROM NOW ON, THE ONLY THING THAT MATTER TO ME IS TO SERVICE YOU, MASTER. YOUR COCK IS THE ONLY THING I WOULD NEED. PLEASE FUCK ME AND LET ME CUM.”  
“You hear that Shouyou? He willingly breaks up with you just to get some of my cock.” Kosuke turned around, just to see Hinata squirming in heat. “Now, Tobio, you may come whenever you want.”  
Just as he finished his sentence, Kageyama swiftly burst out with cum. His intense orgasm did not die down as his master continued to rub his cock vigorously as more cum came out. After sometimes, Kosuke stopped then collected his slave’s cum and smeared it into Kageyama’s little pink opening asshole. After pushing Kageyama’s legs against his chest, fully exposed his fuck hole, Kosuke unceremoniously rammed his erecting cock inside his slave, causing Kageyama to cum again just from the penetration act. Due to him being thoroughly stimulated for more than half an hour, there was no resistance at all. Kosuke continued to thrust deep inside the volleyball king as his slave moaned loudly. The room now filled with the flapping sounds from Kosuke thrust and mixed with Kageyama’s unreserved moaning. However, his moan briefly stopped as Kosuke shoved his tongue down his slave’s opening mouth and kissed him passionately, leaving the later to gap for air. After breaking his kiss, Kosuke moved on to Kageyama’s erected nipples and started to suck and grind them with his teeth, the same thing he has done on Hinata just hours ago.  
“Your asshole keeps squeezing my cock, Tobio chan! How are you feeling now?”  
“I’m going to cummmm!!!!” Screamed out Kageyama before he experienced his first dry orgasm.  
After tired of the position, Kosuke violently slapped his slave’s agonizing face and demanded him to turn over for a doggie style. Before he could thrust his cock back in his slave’s squeezing asshole again, he feeled a strange sensation around his own asshole.  
“My my!” exclaimed Kosuke as he turned around and saw Hinata dutifully licked his hole. “You’re willingly give me a rim job, Shouyou?”  
“Master…” Hinata looked up to his master while pinching his own pinkish nipples “Please fuck me… Please fuck me senselessly and make me cum like a slut I am!”  
“I see that you have also given in to the drug and my command.” Kosuke smiled satisfactorily as Kageyama ground his asshole onto Kosuke’s waiting cock all by himself. “Now only if you swear to serve me like your ex bf did, then I will work on you after I release my cum inside Tobio.”  
“I SWEAR TO SERVE MASTER! TO SERVICE YOUR COCK WHENEVER YOU WANT! YOUR WANT AND NEED IS NOW ALL THAT MATTER TO ME!” declared Hinata without reservation since the effect of the drug, Kosuke’s power, and Kageyama’s betrayal has finally broken his mind. As a good slave, he quickly licked his master’s hole while the guy continued his thrust inside Kageyama. Even for a guy like Kosuke, having pleasured at both fronts quickly sent him to climax. He soon released his cum with his cock buried deep inside Kageyama.  
“Ahh, that was refreshing.” Commented Kosuke, then he turned around, pulled Hinata’s hair and threw him on top of the exhausted Kageyama.  
“Now… it’s your turn, Shouyou. Both of you will take turn throughout the night anyways.” Laughed Kosuke as his still erect cock quickly thrust into Hinata and continued his fuck. “The night is still long.”


	3. Back to school

Kosuke slowly woke up to the vibration noise from the dildo that has been stuck inside Kageyama asshole for more than 10 hours. He has been squirming around naked, tried to please his sleeping master all night with his hands tied behind his back. Hinata did not receive a better treatment either as he currently laying on top of Kosuke, his asshole fully stretched out by his master massive morning wood. Throughout the night, Kosuke’s cock has been resting comfortably inside his little slave. Even though it was a pleasure experience for him, it was hardly one for his two dutiful slaves.  
“Morning, slaves!” Kosuke sprung up from his bed along with Hinata on top of him.  
“Master, please let us rest for a bit?” asked Kageyama, on verge of crying from the pain, tiredness, and the continuous stimulation in his asshole.  
“Tobio, Shut the fuck up! Why are you keep complaining about my treatment? Are you implying that Im a bad master to you two?” Kosuke pulled Kageyama by his hair up and glared straight into his eyes.  
“... No master. I’m sorry. Your happiness means everything to us…” Just after one night, Kageyama was broken and deeply afraid of Kosuke.  
“Good. You should be more like Shouyou.” Kosuke pointed to Hinata, whose ass has been continuously pumping his master’s cock ever since he woke up. “Give me a kiss, slave.”  
Hinata happily complied and passionately french kissed Kosuke, sticking his tongue deep into his beloved master. His eyes showed nothing but a reflection of hearts. After a brief exchange of saliva, kosuke finally broke the kiss.  
“Now, I guess its time to take a morning shower and get ready for school. After all, I still have your teammates to fuck. I wonder who would receive my punishment today for not able to convince their family to let them dorm here.”  
“... Master, ...we have not been able to talk to our family about it…” Hesitated Kageyama.  
“Well, then I guess it’s you two by default.” Laughed Kosuke to the horror of his two slaves.  
After the shower, which the two slaves was instructed to clean Kosuke with only their bodies without hands, Kosuke finally administered the first in a series of punishments to the slaves for failing to convince their parents. He pulled out two dildos that have been kept in the drawer. These were huge ones, twice as thick as the one that Kageyama had in his ass the entire night. The two slaves broke in cold sweat as they looked at the instruments that were going to be thrusted up their asses.  
“Master…” Hinata knelt down pleadingly in front of Kosuke while looking up to his sadist master, his eyes filled up with tears. “... Please forgive us!!! Please dont make us push those dildos inside our holes…”  
“Well well well.” Kosuke, who was still naked from the shower, began to slap Hinata’s face with his erected cock. “I am a merciful master. You two have two choices, either both of you push these up your asses, or one of you will received a worse punishment while the other received a lighter one.”  
It seemed like either Kageyama still harbored feeling to Hinata or that he felt guilty to have been broken last night, the proud king quickly agreed to receive the worse punishment so that Hinata could receive the lighter one.  
“No Kage…” Hinata was going to protest but Kosuke quickly held the boy’s orange hair and slammed his cock inside his opening mouth, deep throating the boy.  
“That decides it then!” grinned Kosuke, his hands continued pressing Hinata’s head to his crotch.  
After unloaded his cum, Kosuke commanded Hinata to stand on a side, then called the sweating Kageyama over to the bed. After pushed his slave down, Kosuke quickly tied up his slave’s limbs to the four corner of the bed, then shoved the monster dildo up his ass as Kageyama screamed out from the top of his lung.  
“It seemed like you should thank me for allowing you to practice all night yesterday. There is much less resistance than I expected.” laughed Kosuke. “Oh, and this is not all there is, Tobio chan. Dont relax yet.”  
Kosuke then turned on the vibration, causing Kageyama to moan uncontrollably. He then pushed a pill down his slave’s throat.  
“That pill will force you to continuously produce milk from your perky nipples.” Said Kosuke as he flicked his erected nipples just to have milk to squirt out.  
It was fortunate for Kageyama since he has now passed out from the pain and pleasure.  
“Man, you’re too weak. And you think you can be an athlete?” mocked Kosuke.  
The wicked master then wrapped a cum collector around his slave’s erected cock and a milk collector that continuously pumping milk from his breast. The two collectors’ then delivered a mixture of cum and milk to a plastic cock that was thrust straight in Kageyama’s mouth. Now the slave’s moans were stifled.  
After finish setting up the torture chamber, Kosuke slapped Kageyama face and woke him up.  
“Now, try to resist cumming or squirting milk, Tobio… or else you will pump and bust your stomach with milky cum.” Kosuke instructed his slave, then walked to the horrified Hinata and signalled for him to get ready to school  
\---------  
Hinata and Kosuke finally arrived to school. But since it was still half an hour before classes started, the two headed straight to the practice course, where Kosuke knew his slaves would be at. Knowing no one would be around, once the two have gotten to the hallway leading, Kosuke quickly walked behind Hinata, with his erected cock kept on grinding his slave’s luscious ass while his hands freely roamed free under under Hinata’s uniform.  
“What is it, slave? Why are you slowing down?” asked Kosuke Hinata as he forcefully bit his sensitive ear.  
“I’m sorry… master…” hinata weakly responded, his hands could barely hold on to his and his master’s backpack. His whole body was on fire from the stimulation.  
Once the two got to the practice court, Hinata has again exhausted, his pants were all wet from his continuous stream of cums. He soon collapsed on the wooden floor, drooling started to drip from his mouth.  
“MASTER!” the team, in their white shirts and black pants, stood at attention as they welcomed Kosuke, who was busy licking off his cum soaked finger.  
“Finger lickin good.” he murmured, then turned his attention to the team. “Hello my slaves! How are you all doing today?”  
“We are doing great, master!” Nishinoya excitedly answered.  
“Good, good!” Kosuke patted the second year’s head. “Now, let’s cut to the chase…. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS STILL WEARING YOUR SCHOOL UNIFORM? DID I NOT TELL YOU TO CHANGE TO YOUR VOLLEYBALL UNIFORM?”  
The team were shaken to their core after witnessing their master’s little outburst. They soon looked at each other confused.  
“...Mas...ter…” softly called out Sawamura. “I’m sorry but I believe you have not instructed that…”  
Kosuke turned his attention at the third year, amused at the fact that Sawamura has dared to point out his little mistake. It’s probably because he’s a captain, he has gut, Kosuke thought to himself.  
“Is that so?” though somewhat embarrassed by his mistake, Kosuke quickly slapped Sawamura across his face, though the abuse would only caused the Captain to become more sensitive. “Whatever I said is always the truth, understand?”  
“Yes, Master.” acknowledged the team.  
“Good, now strip down to your underwear.” Ordered Kosuke. “That’s including you, Shoyou.”  
The master quickly found a chair to sit on as he watched his slave’s slowly unbuttoned their shirts and unfastened their belts. Once finished, everyone has stripped down to their underwear, exposing their well-formed torsos. Kosuke could clearly see his slaves’ excitement since all their underwears have formed a visibly bulge. Only Hinata was standing shyly half naked since the mind control effect has been removed from him ever since last night.  
From Sawamura in his tight black boxer brief, Sugarawa in gray brief, to Nishinoya in his bright red jockstrap, Kosuke could hardly contained his drooling.  
“Okay, good job. Shouyou, come here and sit on my lap!” Kosuke ordered  
Hinata quickly obeyed. The moment the little giant placed his ass on his master’s thigh, Kosuke immediately pulled his slave’s legs upward and pulled down his cum soaked underwear, revealing his throbbing asshole. Hinata’s face instantly turned even redder, fully aware the fact that his teammates were staring at the cum that were dripping out of his ass. Kosuke then slowly used his finger to spread Hinata’s asshole even more, then said to the boys standing in front of him  
“Look at this and remember it well. Your assholes will be transformed into a cumdumpster like that of Shoyou.” Grinned Kosuke. “Now, Kei, why dont you come here, lick and clean his ass?”  
“Yes, master!”  
“Ah, and also, even though obeying my order, your mind will fully be aware of everything again. In short, you will continue to obey me, but with your full consciousness. Understand?”  
“Yes.” Tsukishima answered, then his mind quickly snapped back to his usual self. The full realization that he was going to lick Hinata’s asshole and all the previous memory of humiliation turned his expression from blissed to a horrified one.  
WHAT.THE.HELL…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guessing Tsuki will be next?


	4. Kei Tsukishima's hope and despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki's turn is beginning...

“What the hell are you doing to us?” screamed out scared Tsukishima, who has started to lick off the cums from Hinata’s sensitive asshole. Even though his face was filled with disgust, he could not disobey the order from Kosuke.  
“I am playing with you, Kei chan.” answered Kosuke. “And by the end of the the day, i’ll break you for good, just like what I did to little Shouyou here.”  
Kosuke hands were now either poking deep inside Hinata’s mouth and stifled his sensual moans or swirling around his perky nipples. The sensation of having his nipples teased and Tsukishima’s rim job has proven too much for the little teenager. With his pupil rolled back to his head, Hinata soon shot out cums all over Tsukishima’s head and fainted from the continuous sexual assaults. The whole act has proven to be such a turn on for Kosuke that he could not contained his pant tent anymore. Right after discarding Hinata to the side, Kosuke stood up from the chair he has been sitting on and pulled out his monster cock in front of Tsukishima’s face. Just by looking at the length and the size of Kosuke’s cock sent a shiver down to the boy’s spine.  
“... What did you do to Hinata? You sick pervert!” Tsukishima shook uncontrollably as he tried to spit out the taste of cum in his mouth with no success.  
“I dont know why you’re worrying about Shouyou over there since if I were you, it would be more worrying about what is going to happen to you.” Kosuke now smeared his cock tips onto Tsukishima’s soft lips. “Now open your mouth.”  
“Fuc.….” Tsukishima was going to protest, but now his mouth just remained open, awaiting the inevitable thrusting cock. Without any hesitation, Kosuke grabbed Tsukishima’s blond hair and slammed his head right onto his throbbing cock.   
“There goes your oral virginity, am i right, Kei chan?” Laughed Kosuke, then suddenly, unlike what he did with Kageyama and Hinata, the master quickly pulled out his cock, which was now dripping with mixture of his cum and tsukishima’s saliva. “I was going to violently fuck your cute little mouth, but I guess I am now bored with such foreplay… Say, you have never give anyone a blowjob right?”  
“No!” answered the blond boy, his face displayed full of anger and disgust.  
“Good!” Kosuke tapped his cock on the kneeling Tsukishima’s face. “Now, i’d like you to give me the best, loving blowjob ever, understand?”  
“...” Tsukishima resisted the urge to be obedient to Kosuke, but of course his mind wasnt strong enough. “Yes.”  
“Also, dont use your hands, just your head, okay?”  
“Yes.” Tsukishima has now disgusted with himself for allowing him to be controlled.  
“Good good. We have half an hour before classes start so let’s play a game: If you get me to cum before you do, then I promise I will stop control your actions and one other person of your choosing. Just one okay?” Kosuke paused to think then continued. “Actually, you know what? That’s not possible. Let’s say if you get me to cum before you cum for the fifth time, then I will release the mind control…. And in case I cant make you cum five time in 15 minutes, I will also admit my defeat. Does that sound fair?”  
Tsukishima’s face suddenly brightened up from hearing the offer. Even though he didnt know if Kosuke would keep the promise, this was all the chance he could get.  
“And if you lose…” Kosuke grinned. “Then there will be a punishment of my choosing for you. Got it?”  
Tsukishima simply nodded since he did not want to utter any words in front of the monster.  
“Nishinoya, come here, get on all four and be my seat.” ordered Kosuke.  
“Yes, master!!” Nishinoya excitedly responded, then swiftly ran to his master, got down on all four. Kosuke, a 2 meter, 85kg mass, simply sat down on his slave’s slender torso.   
“Good job, slave.” complimented Kosuke by patting his hand with his right hand while his left hand slowly got under the slave’s trunk and started groping his ass. Of course due to the heightened sense, Nishinoya has now moaned loudly from the sensual touch of his master, despite having to support the monstrous weight.  
“Now, dont waste any more time, Kei chan. Let’s the game begin.” Signaled the devious master.  
Tsukishima slowly inched toward Kosuke. After a brief hesitation, the blond teenager finally lowered his mouth onto Kosuke’s twitching monster cock and started to swallow up it whole. Being a healthy teenage boy, he has watched plenty hentai and porn so he knew what to do, but of course, he has never thought to be the one who gives the blowjob. But he fully understood now was not the time to hesitate since he needed to make Kosuke cum, just for once. That was his only chance to freedom.   
“Man… Kei chan, it seems like you are born to suck my cock.” Kosuke moaned slightly. The sadistic master could feel his slave’s tongue swirling around his shaft. Tsukishima’s tongue then slowly moved up to his tip and started sucking. “Dont forget the balls, slave.”  
Tsuki shot Kosuke with a sharp glare, but quickly moved his mouth toward Kosuke’s balls and continued sucking. Even though he hated this, he would try anything to make his captor cum.  
“Since I was a generous person, I have given you some head start. Now it’s my turn okay?”  
Kosuke began to took off his shoes and moved his feet toward Tsukishima’s tight brief. Using his feet, Kosuke slowly caressed Tsukishima’s crotch without removing his underwear. Even though it’s just a slight touch, the extreme sensitivity that his master granted to him has made Tsukishima shuddered at a mere touch.   
“Ahh….. Aaahhhh…. Please…..” The blonde boy now could not focus on his blowjob anymore but could only moan. Even though his strong will was able to help him resisting to cum, his precum leaked out as a faucet and fully wetted his underwear. The tease went on for another five minutes, yet to Tsukishima, it lasted for eternity.   
“Damn you, slave! Why wasted my time when you will lose anyways?” Kosuke felt frustrated, unable make Tsukishima to orgasm.   
What? Before the boy could comprehend Kosuke’s saying, he suddenly cummed bucket as Kosuke commanded “Cum!”. Since Kosuke has also pulled down his underwear half off, his semen shot out of his cock like a hydro pump and formed a large puddle of cum on the floor.   
…. What? I lost? After blanking out from the intense orgasm, his mind finally came to the reality. Close by, the naked Hinata has been observing Tsukishima the entire time. He felt sorry for his teammate as fully understood his master would never let the blonde boy win.   
“Well. To bad! I guess now you need to be punished. You were close though…” the evil master lied. “I will think of you punishment later. Since we have only 5 minutes left before class, I need to check something first.”  
Tsukishima of course didnt hear any of that since his mind was still partially numbed from the cum and from the fact that he has lost.  
“Now, as I said yesterday, you among you guys have been able to get permission to dorm?” Kosuke stood up from Nishinoya and turned to the rest of the group. Most of the members raised their hands except for Azumane and Narita.   
“... Hmm… Im disappointed in you two…” Kosuke said, while rubbing each of their cocks on his hands. Azumane’s cock was probably the biggest among the teammate as it stood erect at 11 inches, while Narita around 8 inches. Since both of them are under hypnosis from Kosuke, along with the fact that their sensitivity has increased, it didnt take them more than 30 seconds to cum from the Kosuke’s rubbing.  
“Stand still!” commanded Kosuke even as he continued rub on their dicks after they have cummed. This caused both of the boy squirmed around like crazy. “Now, regrettably as it is, I will have to administer your punishment: Both of you will be erased from other people’s memory, it will seem like you have never existed. From now on, you will live in the school’s men toilet and survive from cums from others. Understand?”  
The sentence sent the two boys into despair. From behind, Hinata, the only person who was not fully under control of Kosuke, gasped. He knew his master was evil, but this was much more than what he had expected. Partially he was worried for the nightmare his two teammates will have to endure, the other half, he was worried for himself and Kageyama.  
After finish sentencing the two boys, Kosuke finally noticed at the door, three people were petrified at what they just witnessed.  
“Ahh! Good timing!” Kosuke waved at them. “Takeda sensei! Shimizu chan! Yachi chan! Come here!”   
The three people just quickly followed his instruction.   
“Man, I was wondering where you guys were yesterday. But that doesnt matter anymore. Sensei, you’re my slave now. I am god to you understand?”  
“Yes…”  
“Shimizu chan, Yachi chan. Regrettably, I have no interest in you two. Girls are too fragile. So let’s forget you ever affiliated with the club. From now on, you will live your life without even knowing this club exist, okay? And also, I like to see you two together so you two better be a lesbian couple. Shimizu chan can ravage Yachi chan as much as you want, okay?”  
“Yes.” Both of them replied.  
“Okay, boys, put on clothes back on and go to class. The two toilet slaves go to your toilets. Sensei, go back to teaching… for now anyways. The girls can leave.” Kosuke turned to Hinata and the fully exhausted Tsukishima, who was lying naked on the floor. “Hinata, you dont need to wear clothes anymore, the whole school know you’re my slave. I was just trying to tease you in the morning making you think everyone may know about our relationship.”  
… Wait… I will be walking around naked?  
“And Kei chan… you have lost.” Kosuke feet pressed on Tsukishima’s head and plunging it to his puddle of cum. “I gave you a chance and you still lost. So the punishment has to be strict.”  
….  
Minutes later, as the bell rang, signaled the start of first period, Kosuke was seen walking down the hallway while fondled Hinata’s cock. The orange haired boy was fully red with embarrassment for he was completely naked in front of the whole school, with his master carefreely jerked off his erected cock. However, the fate of Tsukishima was even worse. The boy was all naked, just like Hinata, but on all four. In addition, he was gagged with a vibrating dildo thrusting down his throat, this caused his saliva to continuously drip down his chin. In his asshole was another 15 inches dildo which was molded from Kosuke’s cock, which constantly assaulted his virginal hole. Of course these two stimuli would cause him to cum without stop, but Kosuke has remedied the situation. Tsukishima’s erected cock was violated with a small rod inserted through his urethra, which disabled his ability to cum. Additionally, because Tsukishima was practically treated as a dog, whenever he was lagging behind, Kosuke always pulled the leash that wrapped tightly around the blonde boy’s balls, putting him under extreme pain.  
“Let’s start first period…” Said Kosuke as he pulled Hinata’s head to him and gave him a passionate kiss. “Then maybe I’ll start fucking Kei chan around lunch time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and dont worry, despite how he is portrayed at the end, there won't be bestiality.


	5. Lecture time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindbreaking Tsukishima.

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!   
The lewd sound continued to echo throughout the classroom as Kosuke fucked Hinata right in the middle of the classroom, his cock buried deep in his little slave’s tight ass. The fucking session has been ongoing for more than 1.5 hrs, with many eyes being glued on the physically and mentally drained Hinata. Initially, the orange haired boy was so ashamed as he was ordered to pump his master’s cock right in middle of the lecture but over time, Hinata has finally zoned out the surrounding world. As of right now, the only person who mattered was his master, and the only job he had to do was to move his ass up and down and pumped out the cum from his master’s 15 inches cock. Soon afterward, Kosuke again cummed bucket as his hands held on tightly to Hinata’s slender body. Exhaustion has finally caught up with the seemingly everlasting energetic boy as he fainted after the intense orgasm his master just gave him and quickly fell onto the floor, his master’s cum slowly dripping out from his ass.   
“That was great!” exclaimed Kosuke “But man, Shouyou needs to be trained more. With his low stamina, he just gave up too quickly.”  
Kosuke then turned to Tsukishima, who was squirming in pain and pleasure next to him.   
“Kei chan, I was planning to fuck you during lunch break, but it seems like Shouyou just gave up too quickly.” The half naked master finally stood up from his chair, pulled out the dildo that has been restraining Tsukishima’s mouth and picked up the Tsukishima’s leash, then dragged the blonde boy by his cock to the front of the class.  
“Sensei. Please stand aside.” Ordered Kosuke “Now is a special session. I need to teach the class about sex education.”  
The teacher nodded as if it’s a normal thing, then walked to the back of the class, yielded the spotlight to Kosuke.   
“... Please …. Dont do this in front of the whole class…” Tsukishima mumbled, trying not to anger his short tempered master.  
“Hello class. As you know, I have a great experience in fucking guys. I realized even though it’s a fun activity, most of you would never try it in your life. That is why I volunteer to teach you how to fuck a guy right here, right now so that you may try it if you like.” Kosuke started sprouting some nonsense, ignoring Tsukishima’s request. “Here, I have a slave that I recently acquired to help with the demonstration. As you can see here, I have inserted a rod in his cock to prevent him cumming, but let me get it out of the way.”  
Kosuke pulled Tsukishima closer by his cock, then turned the naked slave around to face the class and quickly pulled out the rod that has been blocking his slave’s cum for over an hour. The very moment the rod was out, Tsukishima busted his nuts and cummed bucket, shooting his semen toward the gasping audience, his face was beet red from embarrassment.   
From behind, Kosuke’s hands began to probe’s Tsukishima’s lean body, flicking his slave’s sensitive nipples. Even though the blonde boy tried as hard as he could, he could not contain the loud moaning that has been unconsciously escaping his mouth.  
“Next, to tame your mate, you need to understand how to find his prostate, and how to make a mess out of it… Just like THIS!” Kosuke quickly pulled out the dildo in his slave’s ass then effortlessly inserted his three fingers in Tsukishima’s slippery hole and pressed upon his prostate, sending the slave into yet another climax. This time, Tsukishima’s legs finally gave out. The teen’s cum continued to gush out from his rock hard cock as he collapsed onto the ground, panting.   
With the entire class’ gaze upon his slave, Kosuke smirked.  
“Sorry my slave did not do a good demonstration. But since he’s already on all four with his ass temptingly pointing to me, I’ll move on to the next act.”  
Kosuke then aligned his huge cock to Tsukishima’s hole. Instead of straight up inserting his cock, Kosuke started to tease the semi conscious Tsukishima by dry humping the teenager, sliding his cock up and down in between the blond boy’s ass. Due to the change Kosuke has placed on his slave, Tsukishima’s entire body has become one big erogenous zone. By just sliding his cock on the boy’s naked body, Kosuke was able to sent the boy into the frenzy, his mind began to go blank. |  
“Please…. Stopp….. Aaaahhhh”  
Kosuke ignored his slave’s plea. His hand now firmly wrapped around his slave’s uncut cock and moved up and down, jerking off the poor boy.   
“Ahh…. AHHHH….”  
Tsukishima tried to voice another plea but his mouth could only moan from the nonstop stimulations. After a few minute of playing with his slave, Kosuke turned the boy back on his back. Just for a moment, even though it was just for a few second, Tsukishima was able to take a break from the nonstop pleasure his master was inflicting him with.  
“Shouyou chan, come here!” ordered Kosuke as he noticed his favourite slave has finally woke up from his exhaustion. “Hold down your fellow slave’s arm for me.”  
Even though he did not wish to see Tsukishima being tortured anymore, Hinata still hesitantly followed his master order for he knew there was no way he could refuse. The naked orange hair boy finally crawled to where Tsukishima was laying, then dutifully held down his teammate’s arms, all the while averting his gaze away from Tsukishima’s suffering face.  
“Now class.” Kosuke continued his perverted ‘lecture.’ “All of those action before was nothing but warm up, I will show you how to turn your mate into nothing but a horny mess.”  
With Shouyou obediently held down Tsukishima’s arms, who was now laying completely naked on his back, Kosuke’s hands began to probe his defenseless slave’s naked body. After spending a few minutes twisting and flicking his blond slave’s perky pink nipples, the teenage master now moved down Tsukishima’s fully erected cum dripping cock. With his hand wrapped around Tsukishima’s 8 inches, his mouth has now rested on one of Tsukishima’s thoroughly teased nipple.  
“Shouyou chan, can you kiss Kei chan with your mouth. I am about to break his mind and cause him to think of nothing but sex with me. This process would probably resulted in him screaming and moaning a lot so it’s better for you to stifle his moans with your delicious saliva.”  
Hinata was shocked at his master’s request but still slowly nodded.   
“Hinata, please stop…” Tsukishima begged.  
“I’m sorry, Tsukishima… It’s master’s will.” Hinata bended down, lowered his mouth toward Tsukishima’s then french kissed his teammate. The two boys’ tongue swirled around each other, exchanging overflowing saliva. Since Kosuke amplified Tsukishima’s sensitivity as a punishment (reward?), just the act of french kissing was able to send the boy close to climax.  
“Having two of my slaves kissing like this… it’s so erotic…” Kosuke grinned, then began to suck on his slave’s nipples, mixing with occasion biting, while his hands rapidly rubbed the blond teenager’s cock. Tsukishima’s whole naked body arched up from both the pleasure and pain. Yet, the very moment the blond teenager was about to cum, Kosuke would intentionally deny the boy of orgasm by tightening his grip on his slave’s cock. The torture continues for more than half an hour. During the half hour, Kosuke’s foreplay has only gotten worse. The master would now bite hard into Tsukishima’s nipples, then pulled them up using his teeth, leaving teeth marks all around the boy’s chest. Had Tsukishima’s mouth not covered with Hinata’s, his scream would be echoing down the school hallway.   
“Now, you can stop kissing Kei chan, Shouyou chan.” Kosuke ordered as he realized Tsukishima’s mind has been thoroughly broken just in half an hour.  
With his monstrous bare cock now rubbing against his slave, he continued. “Would you want to cum, Kei chan?”  
“Yes… PLEASE!” Tsukishima answered without a hint of hesitation as his blank mind was thinking of nothing but sex.  
“Good. The moment my cock is inside you, you will belong to me. No take back okay?” Laughed Kosuke.  
“Please master! Make me yours! Ram your cock in my asshole and let me cum!” Even without being mind controlled, the arrogant blond boy was now completely gone. In his stead, an obedient slave was borned.  
“Okay then!” Kosuke quickly aligned his cock to Tsukishima’s rosebud, then thrust it in raw in one push. Since his asshole was covered with his precum, Tsukishima’s hole easily took in his master 15 inches. With just a few thrust, Kosuke was quickly able to find his slave’s prostate and abused it. As he continued to ram into Tsukishima’s asshole, he could feel his blond slave’s warm asshole tighten up around his cock with each thrust. It did not take much for Tsukishima to cum bucket, his semen shot straight to his face. Not letting some good protein sources went to waste, Kosuke quickly licked up most of his slave’s cum and shared them with Hinata by french kissing the orange haired boy over Tsukishima’s head, which has obediently opened his mouth to receive his master’s gift. Some of the cum, mixed with Kosuke and Hinata’s saliva, dripped down onto Tsukishima’s mouth, which the sex crazed blond teenager was too eager to swallow up also. Kosuke cock continued to ravage Tsukishima’s virginal hole for another fiften minutes. As soon as the master shot his cum and filled up his slave’s ass, showing no sign of slowing down, Kosuke quickly turned Tsukishima around and rammed his cock back in his newly trained cocksleeve.   
“Your hole feels really good, Kei chan!” Kosuke exclaimed as he continued to slam his cock inside the teenager’s ass. The loud sound of his balls slapping against Tsukishima’s rounded ass, mixed with the slippery sound of cum and Tsukishima’s erotic moaning, has totally captivated the attention of the entire class. Almost every pants in the class was tented with their hard cocks while the girls were fingering their pantsu.   
“Master!!! It feels shooooo guuuudddddddd!!!” Tsukishima screamed out every time Kosuke slammed his cock against the blond boy’s G spot, his eyes rolled back inside his head.   
Kosuke continued to enjoy his slave’s ass as he kept changing the position every time he finished cumming inside. The mating frenzy finally came into an end as Tsukishima passed out from the pleasure the very moment Kosuke shot his 6th shot inside his ass.  
POP!  
Kosuke finally pulled his cock out of Tsukishima’s abused ass, letting his cum rushed out of the boy’s hole like water streamed out of a fountain.   
“Hmmm, That was an okay session… I still want to fuck him more but well, I guess I need to train you guys’ stamina more.” Kosuke gave Hinata a creeping smile. “Ahh, speaking of stamina, I wonder if Tobio has passed out. Hinata, can you go back to the dorm, release your exboyfriend and bring him to the school roof? Be there in time for lunch time okay? Or else there will be some punishment for you.”  
“Yes, master.” Hinata hurriedly put on his clothes and ran out, after all, he has been worried about Kageyama for the entire morning now.  
After seeing his slave off, Kosuke put on his clothes then looked at the unconscious and naked blond slave he just broke and thought to himself: Well, what shall I do during lunch?


	6. Interlude

It took Hinata just less than 10 minutes to run back to the dormitory. Even though he was exhausted from all the ass pounding, the boy’s stamina did not fail him now that he was so anxious to get back to Kageyama to get him out of the contraption. By the time he arrived at the room, he could only see Kageyama’s unconscious motionless body. Since the cum collector and milk pumps were still working on Kageyama’s ever erected cock and nipples, the mixture, which has been continuously fed into Kageyama’s mouth was now overflowing, gushing outward and choking the unconscious boy. Had Hinata been just a few minutes late, Kageyama would probably die from drowning in his own cum and milk. The orange hair boy panicked and hurriedly tore down the torture contraption to free Kageyama. It took another fifteen minutes for Kageyama to fully wake up.

 

“Hinata?” murmured Kageyama

 

“Bakageyama!” cried out Hinata “I thought you’re going to die!”

 

“... Dumbass! There’s no way I will leave you behind… I’m sorry about yesterday….”

 

“Yesterday?” Kageyama’s apology quickly reminded Hinata about the Master and his command to bring back Kageyama to the rooftop by lunch time, which was only a few minutes away. “Oh no! We have to get going, Kageyama! Master would kill us if we’re late.”

 

Hinata hurriedly dressed up his naked ex boyfriend without even having time to wipe away all the dripping cums then headed straight to the school’s rooftop. On the way, Hinata suddenly received a text message from his master that asked him and Kageyama to head straight to the gym. His stomach turned as he wondered what his master has planned out for him and his teammates.

 

“Welcome back, Shouyou! Im glad you saw my text.” Kosuke greeted both his slaves first with a hug, then his hands freely went under the boy’s pants and started squeezing their tender asses

 

“Mmmmmm” Both Hinata and Kageyama moaned from the touch of their master, their cocks quickly sprung up, standing erected in their pants. Wasting no time, their master’s hands abruptly grabbed onto his two twinks’ pant tents and dragged them to the center of the court by their cocks.

 

In the middle of the court stood Hinata’s teammates, fully naked. With their hands behind their backs, their tranced faces showed no emotions, despite the fact that their cocks are twitching and dripping precum down onto the wooden floor. On the side laid Tsukishima on his back, barely conscious, moaning and squirming around with a huge vibrating dildo inserted into his gaping asshole….After slowly undressed his two favorite slaves down to their birthday suits, Kosuke started to inspect Kageyama’s body. His hands swirled around the king’s bruised nipples, pinching and pulling them hard, causing them to squirt out milk. Kosuke then seductively wrapped his mouth around his slave’s nipples and began to suck out his milk.

 

“M-mm---mmmassterrrr…” Kageyama called out, his legs trembled. To the poor dark hair slave, the sensation of milk squirting out of his breast was as intense as an orgasm. “P-pleasee ssp… spare meeee…”

 

“What are you talking about?” asked Kosuke with milk spilling from his mouth. “Your milk is delicious!. And you dare to deny your master of tasting them?.... You know what? In fact, your milk is too delicious that we need to share it with your ex-boyfriend there. Shouyou! Come here and suck Tobio’s perky nipple!’

 

Hinata hurriedly obeyed. He would not want to harm Kageyama but after all, his master’s order was absolute. Together, master and slave, Kosuke and Hinata each took one of Kageyama’s nipples and sucked them dried. Of course Hinata tried his best to not inflict any pain to Kageyama, but the same cannot be said for Kosuke. The sadistic master, constantly alternate between sucking, biting, and grinding his slave’s breast that after fifteen minute has passed and Kageyama’s milk finally started to dry up, his left nub was thoroughly bruised, turning dark red.

 

“Ahhh” Kosuke wiped his mouth at last. “That was good.”

 

“... Thank you, master…” Kageyama murmured. He fully understood that as a slave, he now needed to be thankful to every action that his master inflicted on him.

 

“You’re welcome, slave!” Kosuke patted Kageyama’s head, then turned to Hinata. “How did you like Tobio’s milk?”

 

“... They were goo…..” Answered Hinata while looking down to the floor. The poor boy was too ashamed of what he has done to Kageyama. However, since Kosuke did not really care for Hinata’s opinion, he just nonchalantly pulled his slave close to him by his full mast cock and french kissed the boy, without letting him even finish his sentence. The kiss lasted for a full ten minutes as Kosuke violently explored Hinata’s mouth with his tongue and mixed up their overflowing saliva while his hand pumped the boy’s cock up and down. At the end, Kosuke only pulled his tongue out of his slave once the orange haired boy finally shot another load of his cum. The master than pulled Kageyama to stand next to Hinata and swiftly moved to their back.

 

“Now, I’m pretty sure you’re wondering why I have all of your teammates and you here.” whispered Kosuke into their ears as his hands freely caressed up and down their sweating, naked bodies while his monstrous cock slided along their ass cracks. “I have thought of something fun for us to spend the rest of the day here…. Dont worry, I have asked permission from the vice principal for you guys to skip classes…. Well, actually, I have traded with the vice principal, but then the details dont matter. Bottomline is that instead of boring classes, you will get to do something fun here in the gym!”


	7. Side chapter 1: Vice Principal

Kosuke’s power of course was not all mighty, but to a certain degree, it can be one. He could control or alter reality by his will but the larger intended target sizes were, the more taxed it would be on him. Normally, he would limit his power to less than 15 people at any given time. A few exception would probably what happened in the morning, when he went all out and control the entire schools just to humiliate his two slaves by walking them around naked and fucked them in front of a class full of students. In the case of Asahi and Narita, who were sentenced to be cumdumpsters for the whole school, Kosuke thought up of a way to preserve his power while simultaneously stayed true to his words: he placed a barrier around the toilet where the two ex-volleyball players stayed. Anyone who came inside this small sized barrier would be controlled by him. And thus, once they stepped inside the restroom, they would think it’s completely normal to fuck the two teenagers’ brains out. Since Kosuke’s power was not limitless, sometimes, he would run into a problem also. Such problem arose when he encountered the Vice Principal in the late morning after he sent Hinata away. For some reason, Kosuke’s absolute control could not extend to the guy. This happened before with other people, so for Kosuke, who has gotten used to being an all powerful being, this was a great convenience. Fortunately, since he had to deal with such issues in the past so he knew what needed to be done: bribing.

 

At first the vice principal was appalled at what he witnessed once he looked inside the classroom: all of his male students have whipped out their cocks and masturbated as if it was normal. In the front of the class, Tsukishima, one of the students who was in the Volleyball club, was now fully naked, clinging onto another boy and humping on his monstrous cock. Mesmerized by the erotic moans, it took the VP a few minutes to snap back to reality and barged inside the classroom, screaming at the students. After some initial surprised at the fact that someone were able to resist his power, Kosuke calmly assessed the situation. The master finally made final thrusts inside Tsukishima’s warm asshole then finally shot his cum deep inside the blond boy and threw him on the cold hard floor without any care. From Tsukishima’s gaping asshole, Kosuke’s gallons of cum easily overflowed and dripped onto the floor. The boy was completely exhausted and he was just glad that his master has finally finished with him… at least temporarily.

 

Kosuke calmly then put his pant back on and addressed the thoroughly confused VP, though the young manga easily noticed the VP was fully aroused with a visibly bulge in his pant. This is going to be easy, Kosuke smiled. And indeed his assessment of the situation has turned out to be correct as he easily first explain to the VP his power, which fully intrigued the old man. Then, just follow the same scripts he has done in the past several times to other people who were immune to his power, Kosuke proceeded to make the VP an offer that he cannot refused: Kosuke would turn anyone the VP wanted into his willing slaves. Kosuke could clearly see the VP’s face brightened up as a broad perverted grinned crept up his ugly face. Turned out the VP has been a closet gay for his entire time and he was too ugly to even find a partner, but now, the fortune has changed. The VP quickly agreed to Kosuke offer, after all, he understands that Kosuke was practically a god… and it wasnt a good idea to not accept a god’s threatening offer. The VP then named a few people he would like to make into his harem. Looking over the list, Kosuke could only recognize two names… probably three, the others he couldn’t tell. But anyhow, this would be an easy job for him since two of them were already under his command: Ittetsu Takeda and Keishin Ukai…


	8. Chapter 2: Ukai and Takeda

The vice principal has been sitting at his desk, blankly staring at his computer monitor for more than half an hour now. It was given that he could not concentrate even if he wanted to since he has been anxiously waiting for the gift that Kosuke, the new transfered student, has promised to him in exchange for his silence. According to Kosuke, he needed times to make some arrangement but he has confidently declared that the harem list the Vice principal gave him would be fulfilled. Any minute now, he would walk in this room… My life as a 47 years old virgin would end! The thought kept popping up in his mind, causing the fat old man to grin from ears to ears, his cock started to stood up in his suit.

 

Knock Knock Knock. The sound on his door quickly brought the Vice Principal back from his deviant sexual fantasies. “Come on in!” answered the VP, who has barely contained his excitement. The door slowly opened, then Takeda and Ukai hurriedly made their way inside. Takeda was a Japanese Literature teacher and also the faculty advisor for the Karasuno Volleyball club. Despite being almost thirty years old, his small stature, messy black hair, and timid personality has made people to perceive him as a much younger man. In contrast, Kenshin Ukai, the current coach of the volleyball team, was probably the opposite of Takeda. He has a touch of delinquent look, with his dyed blonde hair tied up by a headband. Despite being three years younger than Takeda, he looked much more mature.

“I’m sorry for bother you, VP.” Takeda scratched the back of his head. “I heard from Kosuke, our team manager, said that you need to meet us regarding our use of the gym?”

 

“Ah…. AH!” The VP nodded. After a brief confusion, he finally remembered what he had to do to put the two men standing in front of him into his permanent slaves. “Right, right…”

“Look!” Ukai stepped up. “I know that we have been hogging the gym for a while, but we’re in the middle of training for Inter-High, we need to use….”

“BACK TO BE OBEDIENT SLAVES!!!” The VP shouted, cutting off Ukai with a ridiculous phrase. Strangely enough, the coach stopped speaking mid-sentence and remained motionless. Both him and Takeda’s eyes were now staring deep into the distance, signified that they have successfully put into trance. Just as Kosuke has instructed, The VP thought. He quickly approached the two men, then walking around and curiously looked them up and down. The moment the VP has confirmed them to be in trance, he could not contain his excitement. The old man swiftly unbuckled his pant and swung out his thick fat cock in the open.

 

“Do you know who I am?” asked the VP

 

“... You’re the VP of Karasuno…” answered Ukai and Takeda in unison

 

“Yes.” nodded the VP. “But more importantly, from now on, I am also your beloved master. You are my sex slaves. You will listen to everything I said and accept them as the ultimate truth. Understand?”

 

“Service master’s cock….listen….” murmured the two men.

“Now let me confirmed: Who are you and what are your only purpose in life?”

“We are your sex slaves and our only purpose in life is to service your cock, Master.”

 

“Goooodddddd!!!!!” exclaimed the VP. “Now both of you, strip down.”

Both Ukai and Takeda quickly obeyed their master and hurriedly discarded their clothes. Just in less than a minutes, both men were now standing naked in front of the VP, their shirts, pants and underwears piled up under their feet. Ukai’s body was as muscular as a coach should be, his stomach was packed with a well-defined six packs, his flaccid cock measured more than four inches. Takeda, even though was not as muscular as his friend, still possessed a certain charm due to his smooth light skin and tight buttocks. His cock was not as big as Ukai, but after all, their cock sizes would not matter since the VP was more interested in their asses. It took a while but once the VP calmed down from his initial excitement, he walked back to his comfortable chair and sat down.

“Come here, Takeda.” commanded the VP as he patted his legs, motioned asking his slave to sit on his laps, facing him. Being naked and looking directly at his beloved master has caused the literature teacher’s face to turn red beet.

“Let’s start to test how sensitive your nipples are… with this!” He flicked at his slave’s nipples, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout the young man’s body. “And this! And THIS! Or This!!!....” each time, he switched from twisting to pulling to pinching as Takade tried his best to hold back his moans by placing his hands over his mouth.

“That’s not good, Takeda. Let me help you suppress the moaning.” The VP swept away Takeda’s hand and plugged the slave’s mouth with a deep kiss. Even though this was the VP first kiss, his years of porn watching experience has turned him into an incredible kisser as his tongue swirled and twist around his slave’s. At some points, the VP sucked out his salve’s tongues and let their drools dripping down onto Takeda’s hardening cock. Not wanting to leave out Ukai from the fun, he signaled the coach to sit facing him on his other leg. Now, with both of the men’s asses rested on both his legs, the VP wrapped his hands around their throbbing cocks and started milking while instructing them to open up their mouth to swallow down his drools. The slaves did exactly as told, their mouths savored the taste of their master’s saliva before gulping it down. Another ten minutes passed by, the room was now filled with the erotic moaning from the two men.

 

“I’M CUMMING, MASTER!!!” screamed out Takeda.

 

“.... CUMMING!!!” was all Ukai could have uttered as both men started shooting their thick cum straight all over their naked body and faces. The VP hurriedly stuck out his tongue and licked away the semen on his slaves’ faces. Instead of swallowing it, he mixed up Ukkai’s and Takeda’s cum, then spit it back into their already awaiting mouths.

 

“How does it taste?”

 

“... Delicious… Your saliva made it taste so good, Master!” Ukai moaned.

 

“Is that so… Now, stand up and placed your hands behind your back.” Ordered the VP. Once his slaves were in position, the VP used his hands and violently plugged out Takeda’s and Ukai’s pubes, starting with their cock, then moved up to their armpit. “I want my slaves to be perfectly hairless from their neck down, get it?”

“Yes….. master!” Both the men answered while holding back their screams from the pain. After finished ‘cleaning up’ his slaves, the VP forced them to lean on his desk and bent over, their asses were now pointing out toward the VP, tempting the old man. He hurriedly ran toward Ukai while hardly contained his exciting. Spreading the coach’s firm ass cheeks apart revealed his tight little asshole.

 

“ITADAKIMASU!!” exclaimed the VP as he plunged his head into Ukkai’s ass and started eating them. He sucked his slave’s rosebud, then stuck his tongue inside the tight hole and swirled around. The slurping sounds, mixed with Ukkai’s loud moans, echoed throughout the room. The blond coach has mastubated before but the sensation of having his ass eaten was like a whole new world to the sexually inexperienced coach. As he kept calling out his master, his cock quickly raised to full mast against, with cums leaking out like a faulty faucet. Next to him, the naked Takade was fully aroused as he gazed at his friend’s reaction, his face was bright red while his cock also stood erected. The VP spent more than ten minutes eating out his blond coach, then slided over and paid his full attention now to the 29 years old teacher. Even though it should have been expected since Takeda’s skins were smoother and fairer than most other girls, the VP was ‘deliciously’ surprised as he spread his dark hair slave’s small little asscheek apart to find a tight little light pink rosebud. With his lust maxed out, the VP bit hard onto Takeda’s defenseless ass, causing the teacher to scream in pain, then quickly stuck his tongue inside takeda’s warm little asshole just like he did with Ukkai. While eating out his slave’s temptatious ass, the VP hands slowly wrapped around the teacher’s rock hard cock and balls. With one hand, he violently pumped his slave’s little cock hard while the other pulled on the poor man’s balls. Having his asshole eaten while his cock and balls played with was something Takeda would never have imagined happened to him before so it was given that the sensation was enough to caused the teacher to scream out in ecstasy. The VP continued eating his slave’s ass for another fifteen minutes, sending him into orgasm twice. Each time, the VP would collect his slave’s cums on his hand and then fed them to Takeda by sticking his fingers deep inside his slave’s warm mouth. He ordered the teacher to keep his cum in his mouth and savor the flavor for more than two minutes before he was allowed to swallow.

 

Once the foreplay has finished, both of his slaves were panting and hardly were able to support their weight with their trembling legs. Looking at his slaves who were covered in sweat and cums, the VP could not wait a moment longer. He hold onto his fat 10 inches cock, aligned it with Takeda’s saliva soaked asshole and rammed it straight in. Despite being a virgin, Takeda’s fully lubed asshole provided no resistance as it devoured his master’s cock. With just a few thrust, the VP could feel he was about to cum… In fact, it was a miracle he had not cum yet from all the foreplay. Without any hesitation, the VP made a final thrust inside Takeda’s warm and tight asshole, his balls slapped hard onto the teacher’s ass.

“I AM CUMMING!!!” The VP hands were now grabbed tightly around Takeda’s breast while his fingers pinching hard on the teacher’s thoroughly abused nipples. The sensation of having his nipples pulled and ground inbetween the VP’s fingers, along with the monstrous cock ramming repeatedly into his ass sent Takeda into endless stream of orgasm.

 

“I’M CUU--- CUUUMMINGGG, MASTAAAA!!!!” Takeda screamed out as he began to lose conscious from his intense cum. The moment the VP finished depositing his seeds inside Takeda’s asshole was the very moment the poor teacher passed out from exhaustion. Once the VP pulled out his cock, he simply discarded Takeda on the side, letting him fell onto bundles of his cums and moved to his next slave. Despite having just cummed inside Takeda, the VP cock was now standing erected again as he eyed the naked Ukai. Instead of simply fuck his willing slave though, he pulled Ukai from the desk and pushed him on top of the unconscious teacher.

“Dry hump Takeda as I violate your tight ass, Ukai!” Ordered the VP.

 

“Yes, Master!!” The blond coach eagerly obeyed. Turning Takeda on his back, Ukai quickly slided his cock on top of the teacher’s semi and rubbed them against each other as the VP pumped his cock deep inside Ukai’s tight asshole. Since the coach was more athletic than Takeda, his ass was much more firm, causing his asshole’s inner walls to tightly wrap around the VP’s cock.

“Your ass felt SO GOOD, Ukai!!” complemented the VP, though his slave’s mind effectively blacked out from the intense stimulation for him to even comprehend what his master was saying. With each thrust, the VP made sure to pull his fat cock almost all the way out and then rammed hard back in again, hitting straight passed Ukkai’s prostate. The coach’s teeth were grinding hard against each other. Though the VP effectively upped his game when his hands began to caress Ukai’s naked body while his mouth sucked on his sensitive ears. It all proved too much for the sexually inexperienced coach. The blond man started to shoot out his cums nonstop as the VP fastened his pace. Just after ten minutes, Ukai’s cock has run drive, though his painful erection was nowhere near being subsided.

 

“Master… Please…. No moreeeeee!!” Ukai begged in vain as the VP continued to fuck his asshole hard. The coach soon passed out, though that did not stop the VP from thrusting his cock in and out of the unconscious coach’s asshole for another twenty minutes, when he finally shoot another loads deep inside his slave’s flexing hole. Finally satisfied, the VP calmed down and sat back on his rolling chair and relaxed with both his feet wiggled inside his two unconscious slave’s mouths.

 

“That was good!! I never thought I would be to able to fuck you two like this… Hahaha…. HAHAHAHAAAA!!!”

 

The last school bells of the day finally rang. As the students got out of their classes and started heading home, the VP sat still on his chair, fully content.

 

“Vice Principal!” a female teacher opened his door and called for him “Have you seen Takeda sensei? We were supposed to have a department meeting but I could not find him.”

“Takeda sensei? He told me he did not feel well so I told him to go home early.”

“Is that so? Thanks, sensei!”

 

Once the female teacher closed the door, a broad grin crept up the VP’s face as he looked down at his desk. There, both men, Takeda and Ukai, were fully naked and servicing his rock hard cock. The literature teacher was now able to take his whole 10 inches down his throat after just an hour of practice while the blond coach dutifully sucked his ugly balls. Both of their assholes were filled with large vibrating dildo. Their eyes glanced up, looking at the VP with full submission and adoration.

 

Beep Beep Beep. The VP looked at his text message: “I have made all the arrangement, sensei. Your next two slaves were already put under control and send to your home. They should be as docile as Takeda and Ukai. I have also ordered them to kidnap the last two. With the last two, I did not put them under control as you instructed so you need to break them yourself. I look forward to see your results next monday.”

 

“AH… I guess time for me to go home. I cant wait to rape and break Akiteru and that assistant coach from Aobajosai… what was his name again? Sadayuki, wasnt it? Hahaha….. Hehehe……”


	9. Karasuno High!!!

By the time lunch was over, all the boys in Karasuno’s volleyball team were now all naked, squatting down, their hands behind their heads, their half erected cocks fully exposed. They were all waiting for their master to inspect every inches of their lean, muscular bodies.

Kosuke stood naked in front of the boys, his cock pulsated partially due to the sight in front of him, partially because Tsukishima was now kneeling behind him and dutifully licked his asshole. To both his sides stood Hinata and Kageyama, who were now moaning nonstop since their cocks have been continuously jerked off by Kosuke’s hand.

“Now now, Let’s do a roll call…”  
“Daichi-chan.” “Here!”  
“Koushi chan.” “Here!”

“Yuu chan.” “Here!”

“Ryuu chan” “Here!”

“Chikara chan” “Here!”

“Hisashi chan” “Here!”

“Tadashi chan” “Here!”  
All 7 of the boys were smiling happily as just being called out by their master has given them an immeasurable pleasure.

“So with Tobio, Shouyou, and Kei chan here, we almost assembled the whole team. Too bad Asashi and Kazuhito would not come back with us since they have become permanent cumdumpsters for the school.” Kosuke released his grips on Kageyama and Hinata’s cocks, licked off their cums, then continue. “So since we’re volleyball club, we need to play volleyball, but before that, we need to do some warm up first. Still, normal warm up is so boring so it’d rather do something different: let’s have a nasty orgy as a warmup… both activities elevate your heart rates anyways.”

The boys in trance jumped up in excitement at the moment they realized their beloved master would soon bless them with his cock. Pleased with their reactions, Kosuke walked toward the captain, Sawamura. The dark haired third year quickly brightened up as his master’s rock hard cock leaned against his face. Sawamura wasted no time and immediately sniffed in the musky scent of his master, his saliva drooled down his chin.

“Open your mouth, Dai-chan.” commanded Kosuke.

“Yes, Master!” Obeyed the captain. With Sawamura’s jaw wide opened, Kosuke thrusted his cock straight down the third year’s warm mouth, choking the boy. Yet, instead of backing out, Sawamura grabbed his arms around Kosuke’s firm ass and pulled his master closer to him, trying to take in as much of his master’s cock as he could.

“See, everyone! Even when he’s choking, Dai chan is still so eager for my cock. That’s why he’s the captain!” Laughed Kosuke as he enjoyed the feeling of his slave’s tongue swirling and sucking his shaft. Sawamura’s eyes were now full of tears, his face turned bright red yet his head kept popping up and down, pleasuring Kosuke. “Now, Ryuu chan and Tadashi chan, come here and lick my asshole. All others, come next to me and let me enjoy what’s mine!”

The boys followed their master’s orders without any hesitation. Tanaka and Yamaguchi stuck out their saliva dripping tongues and lick their master’s hole as ordered. Of course there wasnt much space for the two boys to simultaneously perform their duty so they had to fight for it, and so far, Tanaka was winning. Seeing how he could not compete with his senpai, Yamaguchi gave up on tasting the delicious asshole of his master and instead sneaked his face below his master’s crotch and started to suck his master’s ball from behind. Meanwhile, Kosuke wrapped his arms around the other lusty boys and caressed their muscular bodies. Kosuke was now especially interested in the pale white body of Sugawara due to his high sensitivity. Everytimes Kosuke moved his hands down to Sugawara’s lushful asses and took a squeeze, Sugawara’s whole body trembled in excitement.

Hmm… Kosuke thought, I am pretty sure i have reduced their sensitivity, yet Kou-chan still behave as though he’s under max trance. I wonder how he would react if I revert his sensitivity back up… With a devious smile, Kosuke did just that, then he traced his hand from Sugawara’s asses up front and swirled it around the silver hair’s nipples. The boy screamed out from pleasure just because of the light touch, his cock suddenly pulsated and stream cum shot out from his cock slit. The pleasure has proven too intense for Sugawara and the boy quickly collapsed onto the wooden floor. Kosuke was surprised at the reaction, after all, all he did was simply touched his slave’s nipple.

“Kou-chan, continue to use one hand to stimulate your nipples while the other jack off your cock... until I say otherwise.” ordered the intrigued master.

“Y… Yesss… Masstaa…” obeyed Sugawara. His hands were now playing with his super sensitive glands. The act of squeezing his nibs and rubbing his uncut cock caused him to unable to control his orgasm. His whole body to curl up as constant streams of cum flooded out from his erected cock.

“Interesting, it seems like you’re natural born slut, kou-chan… Your sexual senses are much more heightened than others.” commented Kosuke, but the master quickly paid his attention to other slaves and left Sugawara continued to play with himself.

Having the boys pleasured his cock, his balls, his asshole while others licking and sucking his body was proving too much even for Kosuke. Realized he would soon have to cum, Kosuke grabbed Sawamura hair, slammed his monstrous cock down the captain’s throat and released his cum right into the boy’s stomach. His orgasm lasted the whole minute, causing the captain to gasp for air as his master’s cum overflowing from his mouth. The moment Kosuke pulled his cock out form Sawamura’s warm mouth, the captain had lost all his strength and fall down unconscious.

“Captain!!” Hinata rushed over to check on his captain.

“Shouyou, find a way to wake up Dai chan. I will start fucking all these temptatious asses, by the time im done, I want to fuck the conscious Dai chan… if he’s still passed out, then you will receive your punishment.”

“But master…” his master’s warning sent a chill down the naked Hinata.

“... BUT?” Kosuke glared down at his slave.

“... nothing, master…”

Kosuke attention soon switched back to his six obedient slaves. “Since I have already fucked Tobio chan and Kei chan, you two can just sit on the side and watch my orgy here. Hinata takes care of the captain to make sure he wakes up in time so he would not miss this hot orgy i’m about to commence. The rest of you horny slaves, present to me your cute adorable little assholes…”

The volleyball club members quickly obeyed their master’s command as they laid down on their back with their legs held back against their bare chests. Now presented in front of Kosuke’s eyes were his slaves’ erect cocks, along with their precum that continuously dripping down their balls and thoroughly wetted their cute little assholes. Kosuke moved right in front of Sugawara, already one of his favorites due to the slave’s smooth light skin and incredible sensitive nipples. The master’s bare cock now aligned in front of Sugawara’s tight wet asshole, yet instead of thrusting it deep inside his lusting slave, Kosuke tortured Sugawara, drove his slave’s anticipation to climax by sliding his cock against the boy’s balls.

“Please!! Master!!!” The silver hair slave begged in tear as he felt Kosuke’s cock leaning against his. “Please pump my asshole with your thick cock!!! PLEASE FUCK MY ASSSSSS”

“You’re too impatient, vice-captain channn…” Kosuke gave his slave a long passionate kiss. “But as a generous master as I am, I’ll be much obliged.”

As soon as he finished his sentence, his cock rammed deep into Sugawara’s asshole. The boy suddenly stopped moving for a few seconds as he finally got to feel his master within him. Despite being a virgin, his ass hungrily swallowed Kosuke’s massive cock without an ounce of resistance. Starting with a slow rhythm, Kosuke soon picked up his pace and started slamming deep inside the boy nonstop, his ball sack continuously slapped hard onto the boy’s round ass. Each time Kosuke thrusted deep inside his slave, he could feel the tight and warm hole wrapped around his cock and tried its best to milk out his cum.

“Your ass feels incrediblee, vice captain chann!!!” complemented Kosuke. Sugawara’s mind, however, was completely blank. His body arced up from the intense pleasure while cock has been shooting out a constant stream of cum every time his master’s cock slid in and out and rubbed hard against the inner wall of his ass. “In fact, You just moved up instantly to become my second favorite anahole, after Shouyou chan.”

“FANK… KYUU…. MASS… TAAAA” Sugawara tried to acknowledge his master, yet he was unable to even form a simple sentence. The pleasure from his master cock has completely broken the boy.

Seeing how his slave has fallen into the abyss of euphoria turned Kosuke on even more. His mouth soon found its way to Sugawara’s perky nipples and started to suck on them. Sensitive as he was, with his cock cumming nonstop, his ass being ravaged by a monstrous cock, and his nipples were now being ground hard by his master’s teeth, the boy soon passed out of consciousness. It proved to be a trivial fact for Kosuke though as he kept on thrusting his cock deep inside the unconscious boy’s asshole. Of course he did not neglect his other slaves in the meantime. His hands reached out to the boys lying adjacent to Sugawara: Yamaguchi and Nishinoya, and rubbed their cock as hard as he could. It did not take less than a few seconds as the boys shot out their stream of cum, most of which fell right into their moaning mouths. Smiling at such erotic sight, Kosuke pulled both Yamaguchi and Nishinoya closer to him and violated their cum dripping mouths with his tongue. Slurping away the mixture of cums from his slaves, Kosuke purposely letting some to drip down to his obedient vice captain so he could taste his teammates. The threeway kiss finally broke as Kosuke unloaded his cum deep inside Sugawara after more than 20 minutes ramming inside his tight asshole. His cum soon overflew from Sugawara twitching hole, only to be licked away by Yamaguchi and Nishinoya. Both the boys struggled against one another just to savor the delicious taste of their master’s cum. Their faces brightened up the moment Kosuke finally decided to pulled out his still rock hard cock from inside Sugawara. Without even being instructed, the dutiful slaves’ tongues soon swirled around Kosuke’s tip, cleaning away all the cum they could.

“You two are a bit over-eager, arent you?” commented Kosuke.

The master soon ordered Yamaguchi and Nishinoya lying on top of one another, with their cocks and nipples grinding against each other. Using their shaking hands, the two slaves spread out their asscrack, revealing their pinkish little holes. Wasting no time, Kosuke immediately digged in his slave’s assholes. His enormous cock soon alternately thrusted deep inside the two boys, causing them to make some primal moaning sounds. Despite the size of his cock, the boy’s assholes were able to swallow it whole since they were all prepped with their own cums. Since Kosuke considered himself to be a generous master, with each thrust, he purposely hit all of his boys’ sweet spots, ensure both the freckle faced Yamaguchi and the shortie Nishinoya to be enveloped with an extreme sense of pleasure.

“ Ryuu chan, Chika chan, Hisa chan, come here!” Dont want to have his other slaves feel left out, Kosuke ordered the remaining boys to come to him. He immediately wrapped his strong arms around Ennoshita’s naked body, his hands rested on the boy’s bubble butts. On the other side of his was the naked blonde boy, Kinoshita. Both of the boys’ bodies leaned on their master’s muscular torso for support since they have ran out of strength from Kosuke’s mere sensual touch. Kosuke’s hands moved on from their asses to their warm asshole, his fingers were now trying to penetrate deep inside the boys. Tanaka, on the other hand, took the matter into his own like a man he was. Without direct instruction from his master, he still lustfully lick away his master’s body sweat (and dried cums), then finally had his tongue fixated on his master’s nipples.

“Gooooddd…. GOODDDD!!!’ exclaimed Kosuke. His harem has performed much better than he expected. “You guys learn fasssss…”

Kosuke’s comment came to an abrupt end as he realized his ass was now being licked clean. Turned around, he was pleasantly surprised to be the captain finally awoke and obediently clean his ass with his mouth. His tongue swirled around the entrance as he sucked in all his master’s taste like a baby.

“Welcome back, Dai chan” smiled Kosuke.

The erotic orgy continued on as Kosuke pumped his slaves’ assholes full with his fresh cum. One by one, all the boys laid naked on the wooden floor as Kosuke’s cum continue to flow out from their holes nonstop. Their faces donned a blissful and satisfied expression.

“I know you’re all happy” said Kosuke as he stood again in between his two favorite slaves, Hinata and Kageyama. His arms hung down from their shoulder while his fingers twitched hard on their sensitive nipples. “But that soon will change… I have another game I want you all to play… Depending on the result, some of the happiness you’re experiencing now will turn into horror…”

The horrified Kageyama and Hinata glanced at their master, only to see from his face, a devious smile has crept up….


	10. Final Chapter (Part 1)

“Why are you guys so weak? Can you just stand up by yourself?” complained Kosuke as he slowly pulled up all the ravaged teenage players. Of course he was doing it “slowly” because he enjoyed it: he didn’t simply just pull them up by their arms or in any way decent… With one hand, the sadistic master tightly grabbed tightly onto the boys cum soaked hair and dragged their bodies up. Since all 7 boys were completely exhausted from all the ass pounding they have received for the past 3 hours, they could barely stood on their own feets. Kosuke purposely let their sweaty bodies leaned against his, rubbing their nipples onto his rough skin. Pretending to be a nice master, his other hand tried to keep the boys upright, but by holding onto to their thoroughly abused crotches. Kosuke did not pass the opportunity for him to rub his slaves’ semi-hard cocks while simultaneously crushing their cute little balls in his palms. The erotic yet violent touches of their master sent the 7 boys into a moaning and screaming mess. Once they were all on their feet without support, Kosuke stepped back and sat on Hinata and Kageyama, who were kneeling on both their hands and knee just as instructed. Again, his hands were freely molesting the couple, with Hinata’s asshole got penetrated and spread around by Kosuke’s four fingers while Kageyama’s mouth were poked around, his saliva oozed out, rolling along his chin and dropping down onto the floor.

“I bet you’re all wondering what’s next in store for you slut.” Said Kosuke after ordering Tsukishima to stand next to the 7 naked boys.

 

“We are ready to do whatever you command, master!!!” All the boys under mind control answered while rubbing their now fully rock hard cock. Only Tsukishima remained silent, but he fully understood his opinion did not matter in this conversation.

“Good!!” Exclaimed Kosuke. “That’s why you all are all such adorable sluts!! Eager to do any depraved act your master order since you cannot think for yourself! But you know what? I’m so bored of that now… I realized I love the horrified expression you guys would have when you’re not fully under control… Just like Shouyou chan and Tobio chan here… How they were screaming for mercy when I fucked them senselessly last night… well, at least at first before they turned into sluts, hahaha… But still, the point stands! I want real slaves, not just mindless puppets… Soooo…”  
Kosuke briefly stopped, then continued “I have decided I will return to half of you your real conscious… But that would mean you will not be mindlessly happy as you are now but will be completely traumatized… the expressions on your faces will be that of horror….. Ahhh, just thinking of that gives me such a raging boner…. Anyways, asides from Shouyou chan and Tobio chan, who I know for sure I want to retain their own personalities, I am indecisive about who should I choose to return back your consciousness. So I have figured out a way to help me decide: The eight of you, Dai-chan, Kou chan, Yuu chan, Ryuu chan, Chika chan, Hisa chan, Tadashi chan, and Kei chan… you guys will be divided into two team and play volleyball. Whichever team wins, I will ensure that time still experience happiness by keeping them my mindless sluts… The other team though… I will return back their true selves and they will experience hell… I know that was such a long speech, but in short, let’s play some volleyball and may the best team win! You guys choose the teams yourself! Kei chan, turn back to a mindless slut for now!!! At least until the end of the match. Anyways, you guys got 3 minutes to decide…”  
Once finished his speech, Kosuke finally pulled out his fingers from Hinata’s asshole and Kageyama’s mouth and licked off the fluids from his slaves

“You two have any complaints?” Kosuke asked the two slaves he was sitting on.

“... No… Master….” Both answered softly. They knew better not to disagree with any decision their almighty master made.

“Haha, dont feel left out. While your teammates play their match, we will do something fun.” 

The two boys shuddered since they knew the “something fun” their master referred to always meant “I will fuck your ass like an onahole.” Yet they were complied to reply “Thank you, master!” …. Only if they know what “fun” his master just meant now, they would be weeping and begging their master… 

Once the three minutes were up, the team was decided: Sawamura, Sugawara, Enoshita, and Kinoshita formed one team while Nishinoya, Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi formed another team. Both teams, despite still being naked from top to bottom, were excited about the match, just as if it was any other previous practice match they had before Kosuke intruded into their lives. 

 

“Great!!” Kosuke was excited, though the smile on his face was mostly due to the fact that in front of him, his adorable little sluts were all naked, their cock stood erected yet they acted as if everything was normal and this was just another practice match. Sawamura’s uncut 8 inches, Sugawara’s uncut 6 inches, Nishinoya’s cute little 4 inches, Tanaka’s circumcised 7 inches, Ennoshita with all his foreskin peel back 6.5 inches, Kinoshita’s adorable 3.5 inches, Tsukishima’s still semi 7.5 inches, and Yamaguchi’s pulsing 6 inches, all their cocks bobbed up and down while they performed their usual warm up. For some of the boys, their master’s cums were still slowly dripping from their assholes down their sweating thigh.

“Master!! We’re ready!” The captain reported to Kosuke once they finished their warm up. 

 

“Not really…” The sadistic master shook his head. “All of you sluts, come here!”

All 8 boys quickly assembled around their master. Kosuke ordered them to lay on their back while holding up their legs against their chests, as if he was going to fuck them again. Still, this time, it was not his real cock but 15 inches dildos, the same one that Kageyama had endured the whole morning, were shoved up their assholes, their vibration was set to max. The gym was again filled with moaning sounds escaped from the boys’ mouth. However, those moanings were soon mixed with screamings as their master inserted vibrating large rods down their cock slit. The dildo caused the boys to be constantly on verge of cumming, yet the rods in their cock prevented them from cumming… Once Kosuke finished prepping his slutty players, they were barely able to stand up, letting alone playing volleyball. Their legs shook uncontrollably, but not to anger their master, the 8 boys dragged themselves to the volleyball court and began their match… Of course the match was terrible since they could barely think or walk straight. Everytime someone tried their best to jump to defend, their rock hard cocks wiggled, causing the pain from the rods to amplify ten fold… Some times, as Sawamura weakly hit the ball to the other sides, he felt his enormous dildo pressed hard onto his g spot, causing the third year to fall straight down, squirming around in pain and pleasure…  
………….


End file.
